The present invention relates to exercise methods and apparatus and more particularly, to unique linkage arrangements between handlebars and leg driven members which are suitable for use on various types of exercise equipment, including elliptical motion exercise machines.
Exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate a variety of exercise motions, many of which incorporate both arm and leg movements. Examples of such equipment include elliptical exercise machines (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,343, 5,423,729, 5,540,637, 5,725,457, 5,792,026, and 5,895,339); free form exercise machines (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,211, 5,299,993, 5,401,226, and 5,499,956); rider exercise machines (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,603,486, 5,695,434, 5,997,446); glider/strider exercise machines (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,940,233, 5,795,268); stepper exercise machines (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,690); bicycle exercise machines (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,030 and 4,509,742); and other, miscellaneous exercise machines (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,494 and 5,039,088). These patents are incorporated herein by reference to show suitable applications for the present invention.
Some of these xe2x80x9ctotal bodyxe2x80x9d exercise machines have been developed to provide independent upper body exercise and lower body exercise. One such machine is the NordicTrack ski machine (an example of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,102). On machines of this type, left and right hand grips operate independent of left and right skis, and a person can either use or stow the exercise hand grips without interrupting leg activity. Unfortunately, many people consider these ski machines relatively difficult to use, due to the independent, or uncoordinated nature of the arm motion and the leg motion.
On other xe2x80x9ctotal bodyxe2x80x9d exercise machines, arm driven members and leg driven members are linked to facilitate synchronized, or coordinated arm and leg exercise motion. The synchronized motion is considered advantageous to the extent that it makes the equipment relatively easy to use. However, the handles are typically constrained to move back and forth regardless of whether or not the user wishes to move his arms while moving his legs. As a result, the synchronized arms often become a nuisance and/or a potential source of injury for people who wish to focus solely on lower body exercise and/or choose to perform other tasks with their arms. In other words, room for improvement remains with respect to total body exercise equipment.
The present invention provides unique methods and apparatus for linking a handlebar to a member associated with exercise of a person""s leg (xe2x80x9cleg memberxe2x80x9d). The present invention may be implemented in various ways to achieve various results. For example, the present invention may be described in terms of allowing a person to switch between (a) commensurate arm exercise motion and leg exercise motion, and (b) leg exercise motion without commensurate arm exercise motion. Many of the features and advantages of the present invention may become more apparent from the detailed description that follows.